dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor (アレクサンダー・ジョセフ・"レックス"・ルーサー, Arekusandā Josefu "Rekkusu" Rūsā), is a powerful and influential businessman, and owner of LexCorp, and Superman's sworn archenemy. If the alien Superman embodies selflessness, Earth's own son Lex is selfishness personified. He uses his genius-level intellect and driving ambition only to advance himself and crush others. Even without superpowers, Lex is easily the most dangerous human being on the planet. Lex believes that rules based on morality are pointless and serve only the weak to hold back the strong. As such he reasons that they do not apply to him due to his superior intellect. He is a true sociopath. "Perfect. I imagine they are '''frightened' by the sight, but they will soon come to understand...that this is the new face of heroism." :—Lex Luthor. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Clancy Brown (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Lex Luthor is tall and appears to be in good shape, being moderately built. He is bald, and has green eyes and high cheekbones. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Lex Luthor has a conniving and Machiavellian personality. He is calm, soft-spoken, and unfailingly polite, thus manipulating unwitting people into getting his way. His soft-spoken nature and charm places him in a positive light to the public. Despite his resplendent appearance to the public, behind the scenes, his goals are almost always motivated by profit. This amoral desire to maximize profits has typically put him on the wrong side of superheroes. Relationships Friends/Allies *LexCorp **Mercy Graves *John Corben/Metallo, *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Sergeant Mills Family Neutral *John Henry Irons Rivals Enemies *Team Superman **Superman Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: * Business Management: Lex ran a false campaign for the presidency and spent millions of dollars just to gain more political and monetary power. * Deception: Luthor has fooled Superboy into uncovering the secret of his origin as well as his own clone Match. He has also tried to get Roy Harper to work for him even after all he'd done to him. * Eidetic Memory: * Electrical Engineering: Lex developed machinery which he used to take control of the Justice League Watchtower's weapons and force it to fire at Earth. Strength level Weaknesses * Cancer: As a result of prolonged exposure to Kryptonite radiation, Lex developed cancer. This was eventually cured when Brainiac took over his body. Equipment Gadgets Weapons *'Kryptonite': Lex carried a brick of kryptonite with him at all times; this eventually gave him cancer. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Lex Luthor Wikipedia * Lex Luthor DC Database Notes & Trivia *Lex Luthor first appeared in Action Comics #23 (April 1940). *Lex has been married eight times. While his previous seven marriages were hinted to have been based on love, Lex's eighth marriage to Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza was based on mutual manipulation and greed. When the Contessa became pregnant with Lex's child, Lex put her in a permanently-drugged state and took their daughter (named Lena after his sister) to raise but later sacrificed her to Brainiac in exchange for technology. Although she was returned to her father by Superman Lena's current fate is unknown. *Luthor's presidency lasted for a 3-year term. *During his time in Smallville, Lex occasionally spent time with fellow loner Clark Kent as well as Lana Lang and Pete Ross. *Luthor's battle suit is known as a "LexCore Battle Armour" and was forged with the Apokoliptian technology. *Lex has accused Superman of being an "enemy of humanity". He argues that Superman, with his phenomenal power, sets an unreasonably high standard for humanity to compete with, whereas Lex offers scientific advances that everyone can enjoy. *He also claims that Superman's heroism is an act as he believes that no one can be that heroic and altruistic without alternate intent. Lex believes that "the alien" is actually trying to steal his glory due to personal envy and that his presence is causing humanity to be dependent on him and is thusly becoming impotent. Much of his feud with Superman rests on his notion that he, the smartest and most successful man on the planet, is the real "Super-man". Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:LexCorp Category:Insane Category:Non-Superpowered Category:Metropolis Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters